


生气了，哄不好那种

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	生气了，哄不好那种

“唔…战…战哥…”王一博放在肖战胸前的手推了推，他快喘不过气了

肖战松开放在小朋友脑后的手，轻笑出声“崽崽，这都多久了，你还没学会换气啊”

王一博脸红红的，一点不想听他哥说话，他拉着肖战的手放到自己身上轻轻蹭了蹭，撒娇道“战哥，我难受”

“崽崽今天这么主动” 男人嘴里调戏着自家小朋友，手下也没停着

房间里的奶香味越来越浓，肖战低头凑到王一博的后脖颈“宝贝，你好甜”

王一博身体颤了一下，身子动了动，稍稍避开了他哥呼到后颈的热气

肖战笑着把他家小朋友压在身下，王一博睁着双大眼睛看着他哥，时不时眨一下，男人低下头，看着在眼前逐渐放大的俊脸，他闭上眼，唇上传来一片柔软的感觉

男人的唇从小孩的嘴角离开，一路往下，停在胸前，小朋友偷偷睁开眼睛看他疑惑的“嗯？”了一声

肖战嘴角提起一个弧度，把小朋友身上那蹭的乱七八糟的衣服给脱了

王一博羞的侧过脸把头埋在枕头里，肖战笑笑没在调戏他

小朋友的身子颤了颤，男人弯下身用舌头裹住他胸前的红缨，一手抚上另一边，一手则渐渐往下在腰处打着转

“哈…啊”王一博提腰像是受不了刺激般，紧紧的抓着身下的床单“别，战哥别…不要…这样…”

男人的手从腰处往下握着人抬头的欲望，上下轻轻动着

“呜…我…受不了了…”

“这就受不了了，崽崽，那接下来怎么办”

王一博都快要哭出来了，身体本来就难受，肖战还变着法子欺负他 

“战哥…你…你快…”

“好好好，我快些”肖战不在逗他，加快手里的动作

小孩抓紧手里的被单，身体颤了一下，整个人脱力的躺到床上

肖战趁人分神之际把手移到小孩身后的柔软处慢慢探入一指

“啊…”王一博微张着嘴喘了一声，“战哥，进来”

“在等等，不扩张好等下会受伤的”

“嗯…啊…”

等可以容纳四指进出后，肖战才慢慢抵上自己的炙热

“崽崽，放松” 

肖战也不急着动，等着人慢慢适应自己，他低下头去吻他的嘴角，舌尖慢慢撬开贝齿勾着人无处闪躲的舌发出啧啧的水声 

“哼嗯…”

王一博缓了缓后，伸手去抱他哥，红着脸道“好了，战哥，你动吧”

肖战慢慢抬起腰动了动，两手抱紧怀里的人“崽崽自己动好不好”

“嗯…不…不要…”

肖战把人抱进怀里转了个身，惹的怀里人急喘了几口气“崽崽乖，哥哥很累了”

“呜…肖战你…”王一博有些生气

见人一副自己不动他也不动的样子，王一博无奈只两手撑在男人肩上，慢慢试着抬起自己的腰

“啊…”

“呜…”小朋友因为力气不够，一下子进到了最深处，顶的他全身都在颤抖，他两手没多大力气的打着肖战“呜呜呜…我不行的，战…战哥…你动一动啊…”

“那下次还耍不耍小脾气了”

“不了…呜…嗯”

肖战扶着人的腰，慢慢的起落，每次都擦过小孩体内的敏感点

“哼…嗯…战哥…慢…慢一点…”

“呜…快…别…那里…啊…”

“崽崽，你到底是要快还是要慢啊”

“呜…坏战哥…”

小朋友最后一点力气也没得靠到他哥怀里，头抵在人肩上，张嘴用牙齿轻轻的咬了肖战一口

“狗崽崽，你咬我干什么啊” 男人笑着道

“叫你今天欺负我”

“不理我，对别人有说有笑，骗子，说好的两人都少说话呢？一个人说那么多，我等你你都看不见的吗？” 王一博越说越委屈，眼泪吧嗒一下掉下来砸在肖战手上

“好了好了，崽崽不哭，哥哥错了” 肖战拉过被子把人裹好“不哭了不哭了，你现在心情不适合大起大落的，累了睡一会好不好”

“不要，我生气了，哄不好的那种” 小朋友把头撇到一边，不看他哥

“刚刚谁答应我不闹了的”

“那是你欺负我…唔…”

肖战低头吻住小孩喋喋不休的嘴“再闹，我们继续”

“唔…不…”

“肖战…你…”

“崽崽，夜还长，乖，咱别闹，继续啊”

“唔…呜…嗯…”


End file.
